


Still Into You

by themoonandthesun



Series: 1D Song Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Future Fic, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Songfic, i dont know how to tag this, i forgot, im going to tag it anyways, its kind of a future fic, its like a year or two in the future, oh its a song fic, thats the whole point of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonandthesun/pseuds/themoonandthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hands intertwine and Louis' stomach flutters. After all this time, he thinks to himself, I'm still into you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i dont even know where the hell this came from. I wrote it in like an hour. Sorry if its shit.

"Just leave it on the counter." Louis growls into the phone. He can hear Nick  getting frustrated on through the phone. Next to him,  Liam raises an eyebrow. "Neither of us knows how to cook it. What are you going to do with it? Throw it on the stove and pray to god that it cooks itself?" 

Louis closes his eyes trying to not go off on Nick with Liam sitting next to him. The boys have witnessed so many of their fights. Louis doesn’t want them to think they aren’t good for each other. He can’t admit it, even when they fight for week on end. 

He sighs, "I don't know, Nick. I'll figure it out when I get home." Nick stays quiet for a moment. "Don’t bother,  im  going out with Colette tonight."

Louis doesn’t say anything. He hangs up the phone and shuts it off. Liam is looking at him with those fucking puppy eyes. "Don't start" Louis says, pulling the notebook from Liam and scribbling lyrics onto it before he forgets them. 

~*~*~*~*~

Louis pushes the door of his apartment open. Some of the things he is holding start falling out of his arms. Louis curses quietly to himself. "Lou?" Nick pokes his head around the corner before running over and picking up the things Louis has dropped. 

Louis looks at him for a long time, mouth hanging open. Nick glances over at him. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He starts walking toward the living room. Louis slowly walks in behind him. "I thought you were going out tonight." They haven't spent a night together in a little over a week, even though they live together. 

"I changed my mind. I wanted to spend time with you." Louis stares at him in awe. Nick starts walking to the kitchen, and Louis follows. There is food cooking on the stove and veggies chopped up on the counter. Nick looks around, looking unsure of himself. "I wanted to do something nice for you. I thought you were going to be writing with Liam for a while longer." 

Louis smiles, "This is for me?" Nick laughs, "No, its for my other boyfriend." Louis grins at him. "Oh good, I hate your cooking anyways." 

Nick laughs again and Louis is filled with such an intense love for his boy that he almost cant breathe. Louis walks closer to Nick, pushing him up against the counter. Nick smiles softly. Louis wraps his arms around Nicks neck. 

Nick leans down as Louis raises up on his toes, their lips meeting in the middle. Louis knows they have been together for to long for him to still get sparks  everytime  they kiss, but he does. They are pressed so close together that he can feel Nicks heartbeat against his, always in synch, like they are playing a song. They melt into each other and as their tongues begin to roam, its like two worlds colliding, forming one beautiful one. 

He pulls away and looks up at Nick under his lashes, face flushed. Nick smiles at him gently. "I love you." Louis smiles. He slides his hand down to grab onto Nicks. Their hands intertwine and Louis' stomach flutters. _ After all this time _ _,_ he thinks to himself,   _I_ _ 'm still into you . _

~*~*~*~*~

4 years ago

"Just meet her. You don't have to like her." Louis turns to look at Nick. "What?" He asks. After Nick burst in Louis and Harrys  apartment he started rambling about something, talking to fast for Louis to understand what he was saying. 

"My mum wants to meet you." Louis smiles, "Yeah? What did you tell her?" Nick shrugs. "I told her I would talk to you about it." Nick mumbles, which is more Harrys thing and sounds weird when Nick does it. Louis laughs, "Of course I will meet her." Nick grins, "You will?" 

Louis laughs, standing up and walking over to kiss Nick. "Of course I will." He mumbles against Nicks lips. 

Meeting her goes wonderfully, obviously. Louis isn’t sure who was more nervous, him or Nick. Nick stammered and mumbled for the first ten minutes before Louis giggled and called him a dork. Nicks mom was charmed. She said the way he looks at Nick is enough to prove how in love with him Louis is. 

She of course said it while Nick was in the bathroom and Louis was helping her set the dinner table. Louis just blushed and ducked his head and she walked around the table, pulling him into a hug. "Don't worry, he loves you too." Louis grinned into her shoulder and hugged her tightly back. Nick of course, chose that moment to walk in with a confused look on his face. 

Louis pulled away from Nicks mom so he could bound over to Nick wrapping him in a hug and kissing the spot between Nicks neck and shoulder. Nick laughs quietly, with a confused look on his face. 

The rest of the night is wonderful. Nicks family is just like him and Louis fits right in. On the drive back to Louis' apartment, they sit in silence, both lost in thought. "Nick," Louis says after a while, breaking the silence. Nick glances over for a second before looking back at the road. "I love you." He says before he thinks about it to much. His cheeks go red and he starts stammering, trying to take it back without actually taking it back.

They pull up at a stop light and Nick looks over at Louis with a small smile. "Do you really?" He asks softly. Louis nods slowly. Nick visibly relaxes, and Louis  hadnt  even noticed that he was tense. He was to worried about the fact that he talks before thinking. Nick grabs Louis' chin and pulls him into a kiss. "I love you too." He says quietly, almost a whisper.

The light had turned green sometime during that and the car behind them is holding down their horn. Nick sticks his hand out the window and flips them off. Louis laughs reaching out and grabbing one of Nicks hands, intertwining their hands.

_After all this time_ ,  he thinks to himself,  _ I'm still into you. _

~*~*~*~*~

Present

Nick and Louis laugh into each others mouths. Pulling back, pecking each other one last time before pulling completely apart. Zayn and  Perrie  groan  simultaeously . "We thought we were bad." Zayn mumbles. Louis throws a fry at his head. "You are worse." Zayn grins, pulling  Perrie  closer to his side. "Yeah, you might be right." 

"You are all ridiculous." Niall says, taking Louis' fries and shoving a handful into his mouth. Liam sits down next to them, frowning. "How are you guys still together?"

Everyone looks at Liam, his face scrunched up on confusion. "You guys were fighting yesterday when me and Lou were writing." 

They all look over at Louis. ""What were you guys fighting about?" Harry asks. Louis looks over at him. He is surprised he heard anything from how he has been staring at Niall from across the table with such an amazed look. He probably only heard parts of the conversation anyways. 

Louis sighs and leans back against Nick. "Chicken." Liam says frustrated. "They were fighting about chicken. The day before they were fighting about socks." They all look over at Louis and Nick.

Louis laughs, "I fight with you too. Maybe you should leave the band." He says, throwing fries at him. Liam laughs and starts throwing  Zayns  fries at Louis, getting distracted and forgetting his question completely.

Louis looks up at Nick. Nick is already looking down at Louis with a small smile on his face. "I love you." He says for only Louis to hear. They all knew Louis and Nick would have their problems. They couldn’t even be in the same room without one of them pouring a drink on the other. 

They got together on night after Louis was torn between wanting to shove Nick into a wall and kiss him and wanting to push him out the window of the second story window they were next to. He went with kissing and after a fantastic round of sex, Nick told Louis that he has to go on a date with him. Louis didn't argue, he just said ok before dragging himself out of bed to get dressed and leave. 

That was already almost 5 years ago. Louis shakes the memory away, looking around the table. Niall and Harry looking at each other like they are ready to jump across the table and rip each others clothes off. Liam talking to Zayn about something superhero related and  Perrie  talking to Nick, while simultaneously giving Louis a look that says she knows exactly what he is thinking about. 

Louis reaches down and grabs onto Nicks hand.   _Even after all this time_ _,_ he thinks to himself,  _ I'm still into you. _

Later that night when Louis and Nick are curled together, Nick brings it up. "How are we still together?" Louis looks up at him, from where his head is resting on Nicks chest. His hand sneaks down to intertwine with Nicks.  "Do you not want to be?" Louis asks, his heart breaking just at the thought. Nick chuckles and Louis can feel it vibrate through his chest. 

"I never want this to be over. I think I want to marry you." Louis sits up and looks at him wide eyed. "You do?" Nick nods. "But, I have smelly feet."

Nick laughs, "So do I." 

"I never pick up after myself." 

Nick sits up, smiling at Louis. "I don't mind picking up after you." 

" Im  rude to you." Nick laughs, kissing Louis. "I am rude right back." 

Louis laughs shaking his head at Nick. "Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?" Louis laughs. "Are you serious?" Nick nods. Louis grins and kisses Louis. "Of course." 

Nick kisses Louis, pushing him down onto the bed and Louis wraps his arms and legs around Nick, pulling him in closer. 

"Do you think we will last if we get married?" Nick asks, after fucking into Louis slowly and passionately. They are both sweaty and wrapped around each other. 

Louis nods. "How are you so sure?" Nick asks softly .

"Cause after all this time, I'm still into you." He sings quietly, making Nick grin at him, and kiss him again, sending the butterflies in his tummy into a frenzy. 

_ Still into you. _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is wekindofsharethat-really if you guys want to come talk. Or you can come tell me to stop writing this shit and i probably will.  
> Please leave kudos and comment and all that shit yeah?  
> Thanks guys!


End file.
